Punishment
by hunnybunny81
Summary: Severus teaches Harry what happens when you play pranks. Severus S./Harry P. PWP Light Bondage


Severus sneered until the last student left his classroom. Finally, classes were over and the weekend was here. He could finally get Harry back for the debacle in the shower yesterday that had left him with a head full of white hair. _White hair indeed. As though I need any help looking older. Being a teacher to those dimwits does enough._

With what could almost be called a cheerful smile for Severus, he made his way to the bedroom he shared with Harry and set to work. A few flicks of his wand and their bed was transformed into metal slab with silk bindings at all four corners. They would hold Harry as though they were metal but at least he wouldn't bruise. No need to mar such beautiful flesh. He would turn Harry into a masterpiece tonight. And have the brat begging him for forgiveness.

Severus dimmed the lights before changing into a pair of black leather chaps and tying his bow tie around his neck. Why be entirely perverted when you could toss in a hint of civility? It made the game so much more fun.

The moment Harry crossed the threshold of their room, Severus had his wand out, Harry stripped and strapped to the table a second later. Harry hissed when he felt the silk bindings ensnare his ankles and encircle his wrists. He could barely control his voice when he hissed out obscenities in parseltongue before Severus could remind him to speak english,"Severus...what the fuck? It's not Sunday yet."

Severus smiled predatorily and grabbed a rabbit fur covered mitt out of a chest beside the fireplace. "Language my dear Harry. No, it is not Sunday, but you can...consider this my treat. For that little episode the other morning."

He stalked over to the now tied Harry, stopping at his right ankle. He leaned forward and lightly flicked his tongue across the ankle bone causing Harry to squirm. This would be fun indeed. "You've been a very naughty boy indeed, Mr. Potter."

With a smirk, he placed his hand on Harry's leg and started to drag the mitt across Harry's flesh warming and soothing it all at once. After several passes, he kissed Harry on the forehead. "Other side then?"

Harry shivered and closed his eyes biting his lip. He was already painfully hard and Severus had neglected to go any where near his groin during the entire massage. "Dammit Severus, just fuck me already."

With a grin Severus, moved so that he was standing just beside Harry's waist and leaned forward, swiping his tongue across the head of Harry's leaking cock, gathering the pearlescent drop to his mouth and licking his lip. "You will wait, and wait as long as I say you should. Understood?"

When Harry nodded, he pulled out his wand once more, summoning a black leather thong. Improvising, he tied it around Harry's member to act as a cock ring. "And you will cum when I tell you too. Now...it's time we played."

With a feral smile, he flicked his wand causing Harry's bindings to switch and Harry to rotate so that he was on his stomach, his prick hanging through a hole in the slab so that he couldn't get friction. He started to worry when Severus again, started massaging his entire body with the mitt. This might work to his benefit after all was Harry's thought when all movement stopped. After several long moments of Severus not touching him, the only rampant thought in Harry's mind, was this _is not_ good. Severus was going to _torture_ him. But...all is fair in love and war. Harry would get him back.

And then...smack! Harry screamed as Severus' hand connected with his once relaxed cheek. Harry tensed and bit his lip waiting for another one, but then, there was the mitt again. Soothing and relaxing the sharp pain away. Well...if that was all he was going to get...then alright. After a few more passes, Severus watched Harry's body relax again. He grinned and brought his left hand back up, passed the mitt over Harry's left buttock once more and brought his left hand down. Hard. Smack. The sound of flesh smacking flesh and Harry's yelp of surprise echoed throughout the room.

The routine Severus had set, with him massaging Harry with the mitt and then smacking him when he least expected it continued until Harry was a mass of tingling flesh screaming for Severus to touch him, to do anything to him. To just fuck him.

Satisfied that he had taught Harry not to tease him again, Severus grinned, spelled the sweat off of Harry and kissed the back of his head. Making sure the cock ring was still firmly in place on Harry's leaking prick he smirked. "Well, I suppose one night won't hurt you. I shall think about relieving your...problem, in the morning. Good night, Harry."


End file.
